


Illogical

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: spanking_world, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An entry for Spanking_World's 2013 drabble/fic fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illogical

"This is...illogical."

Uhura froze. "Do you want me to stop?" 

Spock wrestled with the question. He finally answered in the negative. 

They were both naked. Uhura was standing behind him, Spock was bent over the bed, bracing himself with his hand. His cock was hard. 

"Me neither," Uhura spanked him again, harder this time. There was another loud crack of flesh striking flesh and Spock groaned. His cock twitched. 

Try as he might the science officer couldn't fight the rush of emotions. It was terrifying. It was incredible. The warmth and satisfaction he felt when she spanked him was impossible to quantify.

"Again," he said, failing to keep the need from his voice. 

Uhura smiled and raised her hand.


End file.
